1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic pen pads and more particularly pertains to a new retractable electronic pen pad assembly for a keyboard for conveniently entering a signature or image during word processing or a business transaction on the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic pen pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic pen pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electronic pen pads include U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,077; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,399; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,226; U.S. Pat. Des. 348,875; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,029.
In these respects, the retractable electronic pen pad assembly for a keyboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently entering a signature or image during word processing or a business transaction on the computer.